A New Life
by devilsdaughter1998
Summary: Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me and neither do the characters but Gianna Ateara, Demetri Cullen are my own characters.


Chapter 1: A New World

A/N: Yes I know twilight is old but been re-watching the films and decided my first story was going to be something I have always loved, Vampires and Werewolves, so yes twilight came to mind, and this is set 20 years before the films and then leads into the films but as Gianna Ateara's point of view most of the time.

I knew I'd been bitten I felt the venom run through my veins after all these years the dream walker bloodline has granted my wish, I knew that it would be painful but I never thought I'd be screaming this much I'm used to the pain or so I should be by now.

My name is Gianna Ateara, I'm 23 years old with the most vibrant long blonde hair that the eye could see, my eyes were a nice sky blue. I was a mere mortal 10 days ago then I did something that would change my life I provoked the Volturi (the dream walker bloodline), yes Aro knew that he could not kill me as I was a special piece to his collection but he also knew that if he'd let me go everything he had worked for to keep sacred would perish within a matter of minutes, so he changed me, I'm know one of them a bloodsucker, a cold one, a Vampire.

It's the year 1688 my change went fine, I just want blood so much my throat it burns, I need to quench this thirst that I have, I need to feed. I feel as though I can see everything clearly now my sight has improved and that's when I realise that my memory isn't what it used to be, my mind has changed I can see back through these past 23 years back to the moment my parents brought me home and then I realised that there was something else about my transformation that didn't make sense, I wasn't craving human blood like most newborns, I wanted the taste of animal blood, something told me that I didn't want to be a monster, I wasn't going to live to see myself rot like the Volturi. It was then that I noticed it the air around me smelt different a new vampire was among us, one that drank animal blood, unless he was transforming someone new how strange, I must speak with him.

I walk out of my room, and I follow the smell all the way to the great hall where everyone is sat waiting, no watching each other to guess what the next move is going to be, then I smell it the blood, the animal blood coming from the newcomer, I walk over to him smelling my way "Excuse me is that blood I smell, is that animal blood?" I ask being as polite I know I must be, intruding on my creators and the newcomer but I had to know, "Ah Carlisle, I would like to introduce our latest new born, she's just finished her transformation!" Aro exclaimed to the guest, " Ummm yes thank you, and yes it is do you want some?" he asks with kindness in his voice, I walk closer to him and nod, " I'll have to admit Aro, I've never seen a newborn want animal blood before ever, you sure this is one of your newborns?" I hear the judgement in his voice "Yes I am Carlisle, I just have the ability to restrain myself from wanting human blood, I don't want to be a monster like them, I want to be normal as such, yes I wanted this transformation but I don't want to be killing humans, because I need to feed, I don't want to be like that I want to be like you." I tell him whilst looking into his eyes and then it clicks everything I see his past life, everything that he's done, everything that leads up into this moment. He hands me the blood and I drain it in two seconds flat, I look back up at him and realise that he's frozen solid, oh fuck I glance at Aro and all I see is the desire to have me in part of his collection he's never seen anyone like me before.

I turn and run from the room to the only safe place that I know and try and relax Aro wants me even though he has a wife, he wants me in his life he wants to make me his oh crap not what I wanted, all I wanted was to become one of them and I will run if I need to I will go anywhere but be here if that's what it takes to be the way I want then I will. I hear footsteps getting closer yet they are so far away and I notice that it's Carlisle coming to find me "Gianna, where are you?" I hear him question quietly so no one else can hear him "In the place where no one else knows, the one that no one can find, unless you have a pure heart." I whisper back to him and then I hear him speed up and find me. "Gianna, are you ok, I know that you didn't mean to do that to me, your not completely used to your powers yet I will always be here to help you, join me please, together we can become something more, we can create our own family." he says to me and the way he looks at me, like he knows me, like we've known each other for 100 years odd and I realise that I do want to spend the rest of my life with this vampire.

I look at him before we leave the room, my sacred place even when I was in my human form I guess I must of felt something for him to show him the place that no one else knows, I look into his eyes and it happens again, his past sticking to me like it was my own memory, "You've already seen her in your dreams haven't you, the one that you need to change to be happy, that's why you need someone there to stop you from killing her, that's why you want me to come with you isn't it?" I ask him, I know that he cares but I've never known a vampire to be able to see their life ahead of time excluding one even though she hasn't been changed or born yet "Yes I do need someone there, but will you be able to stay with me for all that time?" he asks then something else from his memories stick out to me "Carlisle, your ex wife she was pregnant when you were changed wasn't she?" I ask him needing to now the answer "Yes why, are you asking?" I see the curiosity in his eyes and in his tone with me "Well as I was going through your memories, I seen here, you have a son, who was changed today as well, I can help you find him if you want me to, I feel this strange pull towards him, that's all." I look him in the eyes and I know that he knows that I do honestly care for him so much and that I do want to be a part of his family one way or another.

"Ok, help me to be different from them please Carlisle, I can't do this by myself, I need you to help me please!" I look at him close to tears well as close as a vampire can come to tears at the end of the day we're frozen we don't have then feelings anymore to cry, "I'll help you as best as I can but I can't promise anything you know that don't you my dear?" he asks me and I know at the present moment that he will never leave me. Me and Carlisle walked to the great hall to speak with the brothers "Aro, Caius, Marcus, I'm here to speak to you, to ask you to let me leave with Carlisle first thing this evening as I need to feed. Me and Carlisle want to leave Italy and create a new life for ourselves in America, please will you give me this opportunity to do this please." I ask them with the need to know, the need to get away, the need to have my freedom from them, and of course the need to hunt, the need to feed and I know that if I do stay here I will become a monster. "Is this truly what you want, my dear, you can achieve great things here with us, you'd be a great attribute to the coven, I ask you to reconsider." Aro tries to persuade me to stay, I laugh quietly as I know in my mind where I truly want to be and that's anywhere but here, I need the freedom and the space. "Yes I'm sure this is what I want, please Aro grant me this!" I look at him and he can tell that he knows that I will want to leave and that I will just walk out this evening weather he likes it or not. "Fine I know there's no point me trying to stop as I know you'll leave anyway." he tells me and I know what I need to do now.

That Evening

It hit nightfall, I looked at Carlisle and I realised that we're gonna have to sort some way of getting out of here unnoticed "The brothers should be leaving to feed in the next hour or so we can leave then if you want to?" I ask not sure of what his answer is going to be knowing what I want him to say and him actually saying it is a completely different story "Yes that sounds like a plan, do you know a back exit we could use at all?" he asks and i know that he's intrigued and wants to stay away from the rest of the coven as much as possible especially Jane "Yes i do we'll go that way i dread to think what Aro is going to say to me when he sees me again." I say, hoping that it will never come to it as i don't want to run into him again "He won't touch you again, he may want you to join him but I won't allow that if its not what you want." he says to me concern flashing across his face "Thank you Carlisle." I smile at him then stand up to leave.

"Come on this way." I take Carlisle into the kitchens which are now empty and out the side door leading to the exit of Volterra and into freedom for the first time since i decided to serve the Volturi, 10 years and this is then first time that I've seen the sky and I realise that it's been ages and that the moonlight doesn't effect the skin as much as sun, I see my skin slightly shimmer in the night sky. I follow the road ahead of us and see a car parked up on the side and I take it, "Carlisle get in!" I shout at him just so that he gets the message. I feel him run to the car and get in, I drive towards the airport and order the last two tickets on the last flight over to America.

A/N: hope you enjoyed the first chapter hopefully will update in the next week. Please review.


End file.
